Blood Sweat
"Blood Sweat & Tears" is a song by BTS. The song was released on October 10, 2016, as the title track for their second full-length album Wings. Background Prior to the release of Wings on October 10, BTS held a press conference to discuss the concepts behind the album. Group leader RM explained: "The harder a temptation is to resist, the more you think about it and vacillate. That uncertainty is part of the process of growing. Sweat & Tears" is a song that shows how one thinks, chooses, and grows."BTS Talks Meaning Of “WINGS” And What They Hope To Achieve With Their 2nd Album The song was co-written by the group’s rap line: RM, Suga, and J-Hope, and highlighted the group’s versatile vocal line, particularly Jimin on high notes that had not been featured on previous BTS tracks. The song marked a significant transition in the BTS genre, as the track transitions away from hip-hop to a more electronic and mainstream sound. Themes and excerpts from the novel Demian by Hermann Hesse were scattered throughout the concept for Wings, including RM reading a short passage from the novel as a voiceover in the “Blood Sweat & Tears” music video. This music video is the first released by BTS to include an interlude that is not found in the original track. Minumsa Publishing Group confirmed on their official Facebook page that sales of Demian had increased immediately following the release of "Blood Sweat & Tears".BTS Talks About Using “Demian” In “WINGS” Concept And Names Variety Show They’d Like To Appear On민음사 @MinumsaBooks September 5, 2016 In an interview with Entertainment Relay on November 5, Suga revealed that he didn’t believe that “Blood Sweat & Tears” would do well because he thought the song was “dirty” for its reference to bodily secretions.Suga says he didn't think 'Blood, Sweat, Tears' would do well because it's 'dirty' On October 5, Big Hit Entertainment shared the tracklist for the album, announcing “Blood Sweat & Tears” as the title track for the album.BTS Reveals Track List For 2nd Full Album “WINGS” A teaser video for “Blood Sweat & Tears” was released on the Big Hit Entertainment official YouTube channel on October 7. Release The album was released on October 10, 2016, with “Blood Sweat & Tears” as its title track, and the music video for the track was simultaneously released on the BTS official YouTube Channel. The track debuted No. 1 on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, the second No. 1 song on the chart for the group.BTS' 'Wings' Sets New U.S. Record for Highest-Charting, Best-Selling K-Pop Album The track debuted at No. 1 the real-time popularity chart on China’s largest music site QQMusic, and Wings ''also charted at No. 1 on the site’s daily and weekly album sales charts.BTS Sweeps Worldwide iTunes Charts With “WINGS,” MV Hits 3 Million Views In Less Than 10 Hours Within 24 hours of its release, the music video became the most viewed K-Pop video in 24 hours, with 6.34 million views in one day.BTS Breaks Records With “Blood Sweat & Tears” MV Views Big Hit Entertainment released an official "Blood Sweat & Tears" dance practice video on its official YouTube channel on October 18, 2016. As part of their “2017 BTS Home Party” event in Seoul on June 13, 2017, BTS released an official parody video of their original “Blood Sweat & Tears” music video. Commercial Success BTS became the fastest K-pop group to reach 10 million views on a music video when their video for “Blood Sweat & Tears” reached the milestone in less than 48 hours as of October 11, 2016. The video went on become the fastest K-pop group video to reach 20 million views, hitting the milestone in just 136 hours as of October 15. Once more, the video became the fastest to reach 30 million views, taking only 13 days and 20 hours as of October 23. Finally, the video became the fastest video by a K-pop group to reach 40 million views on a music video, reaching the milestone in only 23 days as of November 2, 2016.BTS Continues Shattering Records With “Blood Sweat & Tears” MVBTS’s “Blood Sweat & Tears” MV Breaks Another Record As Views Continue To SoarBTS Sets A New Record With 40 Million Views For “Blood Sweat & Tears” MV The music video for “Blood Sweat & Tears” became the third BTS video to reach 100 million views on February 20, 2017. This achievement made the video the second fastest music video by a K-pop group to reach 100 million views, taking only 134 days, second only to the record held by “TT” by TWICE at 71 days. The music video also broke the record for the most likes received by a K-pop group music video, with 1.7 million likes as of the same date.BTS’s “Blood, Sweat & Tears” MV Hits 100 Million Views As of July 11, 2017, “Blood Sweat & Tears” reached 50 million streams on the ''Spotify streaming service, making it the first K-pop song to have ever reached the milestone.BTS are the first K-Pop group to be listened to more than 50 million times on Spotify! On October 29, the music video for “Blood Sweat & Tears” became the third BTS video to reach 200 million views, following “Dope” in August and “Fire” in September of the same year.BTS’s “Blood Sweat & Tears” Becomes Their 3rd MV To Hit 200 Million Views “Blood Sweat & Tears” debuted on the Billboard Canadian Hot 100 at No. 86 for the week of November 24, the highest any K-pop group had ranked on the chart.BTS Extend Chart Dominance: 'Wings' Spends 2nd Week on Billboard 200, 'Blood Sweat & Tears' Debuts on Canadian Hot 100 Awards and nominations Mnet Asian Music Awards Soompi Awards Seoul Music Awards Gaon Chart Music Awards KBS MV Bank MV Best 5 Music show wins Records set and broken Video links * Music video ** Teaser * Dance practice video * Official parody video References Category:BTS Category:2017 songs Category:2017 releases Category:Songs